Double Romance
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Maurice stays with Marlene to keep her company, while Julien and Julia learn of a show taking place in Central Park that night, JulienxJulia and MauricexMarlene one-shot


**Double Romance**

One morning at the Central Park Zoo out in the Otter Habitat, Marlene had just gotten up and was on her way outside. When she headed out, she smiled when she saw the great weather condition. "Man, what a great day it is today. The sun's out, there are hardly any clouds to be seen. I don't think it could be a better day than this." Marlene commented; she always loved days like this.

Meanwhile at the Lemur Habitat, Maurice was happily looking out at Marlene and he had a bright smile on his face; he always made sure to keep an eye out for her each day, since he loved seeing her. There was also something he had taken notice of recently: Marlene was always living by herself and she didn't have anyone else to keep her company. "Marlene must be really lonely living on her own all the time." Maurice commented to himself. At the same time, Julia was nearby looking for Julien; she hadn't seen him anywhere and this got her wondering where he was.

"Julien? Where are you? Oh, where could he be? He's not usually out of here for this long." Julia commented, as she looked around for Julien. But then, she noticed something else that caught her attention. "Is that Maurice?" Julia asked. She noticed that he was looking out at the Otter Habitat, and figured that she should see what was up.

"Hi, Maurice." Julia said. Maurice looked up to see Julia and smiled. "Hey, Julia." he responded. Julia didn't seem to have a problem with Maurice calling her by her first name; she had actually said that it was all right, and that was something Maurice felt more than happy with. Julia came over and sat down next to Maurice, and looked out at the Otter Habitat with him before looking at him.

"What's going on? You having a look out for Marlene again?" Julia asked. She had heard about the fact that Maurice and Marlene were together from what Julien told her. Needless to say, Julia was really happy when she heard; she somehow was always looking forward to when that happened, and she also made sure to be patient until that time came.

"Yeah, but there's something I've noticed about that." Maurice said. "Oh? What's that?" Julia asked, her interest immediately getting the better of her. Ever since Maurice and Marlene got together, Julia had taken a liking into finding out a lot more about them. It admittedly drove the others crazy, but they decided not to let Julia know of that; they all knew that she took an interest in something the moment she heard about it.

"Well, Marlene is always by herself in her place. She does get to see us every day, but she doesn't have anyone to keep her company." Maurice explained. Julia had some thought about the matter to herself; she knew for sure that it wasn't a good thing to have one person in one place to themselves, and no one would be able to stay with them. After a few seconds, Julia smiled as she had an idea.

"I think I know how to solve that problem, Maurice. Why don't you stay with Marlene for a few days?" Julia suggested. Maurice looked up at Julia hearing that, wondering if she knew what she had in mind. "Are you sure about that?" Maurice asked.

"Why not? Marlene won't be by herself for a while, and the two of you will get to spend more time together. Doesn't that sound like two wins in one shot?" Julia asked. Maurice remained silent to think about the way Julia had described it, and then he smiled upon understanding what she meant.

"When you put it that way, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Thanks, Julia; glad you were here to help." Maurice said, looking back up at Julia.

"You're welcome, Maurice. How about you go get ready? It's always a good idea to get started straight away." Julia responded. Maurice nodded in agreement and headed off to start getting to be Marlene's temporary roommate. Julia smiled as she watched Maurice leave and then she looked back to start thinking. "I wonder if it's possible to get Julien to do something like that with me." she said; she didn't like the fact that Julien didn't spend as much time with her as she would like, and she had been thinking of ways to solve that issue.

At the Otter Habitat, Marlene was happily relaxing at the top of her slide; she was hoping to just lay back and do nothing all day. But she was soon greeted with an unexpected surprise as Maurice was looking down at her with a smile. "Hey, Marlene." Maurice said. Marlene immediately jumped back in surprise with a scream and she was sent down her slide and landed in her pool, before lifting her head out and turning to see Maurice there.

"Maurice? What are you doing here?" Marlene asked, as Maurice headed down to see her. She then climbed out of her pool and shook herself off before she looked at Maurice smiling at her.

"Sorry about that, Marlene. I hope you don't mind me being your roommate for a few days." Maurice said.

"Okay, I always look forward to your visits, Maurice. But what gave you the idea of being my roommate?" Marlene asked.

"Well, I noticed that you always live by yourself and figured that you'd need someone to keep you company. And I decided that someone should be me." Maurice explained. Marlene stared at Maurice in silence for a few moments before she started to smile; it was nice that Maurice was thinking about her and decided that maybe she should make the most of it while he was here.

"Okay, Maurice. It's great to have you here. Why don't you come in and make yourself at home for the next few days?" Marlene asked. Maurice gave a bright smile hearing Marlene's suggestion; he felt glad to hear that she was okay with him staying with her.

"Thanks, Marlene. It's great you're all right with this. I hope it doesn't become much of a problem for you like your other roommates." Maurice said. Marlene started happily laughing, much to Maurice's puzzlement.

"Why would it be a problem? The last time you were here went well, so I'm sure it won't be much of a hassle now, right?" Marlene asked. Maurice nodded in agreement; he had to admit that Marlene was right about that. With this, Maurice started to head inside while Marlene watched. _'It's great to have him over; it always feels great that he thinks about me.'_ Marlene thought.

In the Lemur Habitat, Julia was still looking around for Julien. "Julien, where are you? If this is meant to be a joke, I don't think it's funny. You've been out of my eyesight for a long time, so you better drop the act." Julia said. She tilted her head both ways for a few moments before she noticed someone up ahead, and she could see that it was Julien.

"There you are!" Julia said, causing Julien to jump from surprise. He then turned to see her, and brightly smiled. "Oh, Julia! What are you doing here?" he asked, not noticing the fact that Julia had her arms crossed and was staring at him in annoyance.

"I've been looking for you! You were gone for a while, so I decided to take it upon myself and find out where you were. Where exactly have you been?" Julia asked. Julien nearly jumped back from surprise seeing that Julia was upset at him, but he figured that this surprise he had should settle her down.

"Well, about that…I was very busy looking for something, and I thought that you would love it." Julien responded. Julia's frown changed into surprise and she uncrossed her arms as she listened to this.

"What sort of something is that?" she asked. In response, Julien showed Julia a poster of an event taking place in the Central Park. Julia then placed the poster down on the ground so they could both have a look. "Check that out! They've got a performance of West Side Story in Central Park tonight." Julia commented, as a bright smile started to cross her face.

"To be honest, I don't get why they make such a big hype out of these events. They always end up so disappointing once you arrive." Julien commented, but Julia wasn't listening to him since she was now looking to that. She then turned to Julien with a huge smile and happily hugged him.

"This is a great idea, Julien! You and I can go see that, and so can Maurice and Marlene. We can arrange it as a double date!" Julia smiled, as she had her arms wrapped around Julien in a tight embrace. Julien stared at Julia in silence; he didn't expect it to see her so happy all of a sudden.

"Once you mention it, where is Maurice?" Julien asked. "He went to visit Marlene for a few days. He figured that she was alone living by herself and decided to keep her company." Julia responded, looking up at Julien but not letting go of him. After a few seconds, Julia then let go of Julien, but she still had a bright smile.

"So...if we are going to this event, does that mean we need to pay top dollar for inside seats?" Julien asked, nervously scratching his back of his head. Julia happily giggled at this question.

"What do you think, silly?" she asked in response. Julien figured that was a yes, so he just smiled and nodded to let Julia know he understood what she meant. With this, Julia started to walk away but she looked back at Julien. "See you tonight, sweetie." Julia said, and she happily winked at Julien before leaving to get ready for then. Julien stared in silence, before the memory of what had happened hit him and he was left smiling for quite a while. He then looked back down at the poster and figured he should send it to someone so that they knew.

At the Otter Habitat, Maurice and Marlene were both just happily relaxing; it felt great for them to have time to themselves and with each other for that matter. "Doesn't it feel great when it's just the two of us, Marlene?" Maurice asked, looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it sure does. We don't have any interruptions, no one comes over to bother us. How can it get any better than this?" Marlene asked. Maurice then noticed something and looked up to see what it was. Going over to have a closer look, he noticed that it was a poster and once he had a look of what was on it, he started to smile.

"Marlene, come look at this!" Maurice said. Marlene came over to see what Maurice was looking at and noticed the poster with the details of the performance. "It looks like there's a performance of West Side Story at Central Park tonight. Would you like to see that?" Maurice asked, looking at Marlene.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to see that? I've actually been waiting for when they would show it in New York. Better yet, you and I can both see it together." Marlene responded. Maurice couldn't help agreeing with that idea; he figured that would be a good idea for a date.

"All right. I don't see why not. We'll need to start getting ready for it so we'll be good to go." Maurice commented. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Marlene asked, and with that she immediately ran back inside to start getting ready. Maurice watched on for a few seconds before he followed; he had a feeling that Marlene was looking forward to tonight, and so was he.

That night, Maurice and Marlene were both ready to go to Central Park. "Man, tonight's going to be great." Marlene smiled. "You got that right. And what makes it better is that we're the ones who are seeing that performance." Maurice agreed. As they were on their way out, they didn't realise that they were not the only ones who were going to see the show.

At the Lemur Habitat, Julien and Julia were both ready to go. "All right, I know for sure that tonight's going to be amazing. I can already the surprised looks on Maurice and Marlene's faces when they see we have joined them. And Julien, if at any time you feel disappointed during the show, we'll leave early." Julia said, as she looked over at her husband standing beside her. Julien smiled at the suggestion and nodded in agreement. With this, the two were on their way to Central Park.

Maurice and Marlene had both already arrived and they were enjoying the show. "Wow, it's even better than I imagined it would be! This has to be one of the best nights I've ever experienced so far." Marlene smiled, while Maurice looked at her glad to see that she was enjoying the show.

"I'm glad you like the show, Marlene. I was hoping you would enjoy it." Maurice said. Marlene looked over at Marlene and happily rested her head against him.

"I'm glad I love it too." Marlene responded. The two then looked at each other with bright smiles, before they suddenly noticed two people sitting beside them and turned to see that it was Julien and Julia; they had arrived to see the performance as well.

"Julien, Julia, you're here too?" Marlene asked. "That's right. I figured we could join you in watching the show. You can now call this a double date." Julia responded. With this, she happily nuzzled against Julien while Maurice and Marlene both looked on at the two. After a few seconds, they figured not to let it bother them and just enjoy the show.

"So Marlene, would you still like me to be your roommate?" Maurice asked.

"I think one day is enough for me." Marlene responded. Maurice nodded in understanding; he figured it best to respect Marlene's wishes, but it was still good to spend time with her while it lasted.


End file.
